Picola è bella
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Viñeta. Un día en el parque, un hombre joven planea su vida y trabajo, y una niña pequeña juega a la pelota. Alex/Niki. Para sparklinghaledecullen.


**Los personajes son de Federico Moccia (¡los italianos son awesomes!). Y la trama se me ha ocurrido a mí xD**

Bien, esta viñeta se he ocurrió un día que recordé la parte en la que están platicando Alex, sus amigos y las esposas de éstos que la diferencia entre él y Niki es importante, que cuando ella apenas estaba naciendo, ellos ya habían terminado el instituto. So..., pensé, ¿qué tal si hubiera pasado algo así? Y he aquí lo que salió.

Y con cariño para sparklinghaledecullen, mi champiñón hermoso, para que sonría :D

* * *

**Picola è bella**

* * *

Es la tranquila tarde de un domingo. El verano se impone con un radiante sol que se niega a retirarse, y una suave brisa que refresca el ambiente, dando alivio a los paseantes.

El parque está abarrotado. Adolescentes que juegan futbol en las canchas, chicas que los observan embelesadas, riendo y cotilleando, esperando ser tomadas en cuenta por esos futuros _cracks _europeos; jóvenes un poco mayores coquetean bajo la sombra de los árboles, sentados en la fuente, o detrás de las bardas, dándose besos, diciéndose palabras cursis, tal vez una caricia por aquí, y otra por allá; todo en nombre del amor. Los pequeños juegan, corretean en grupos, y los padres se turnan para estar detrás de ellos, cuidándolos, o para descansar en las bancas. Un trato perfecto.

Ahí están Simona y Roberto, mirando y haciendo mimos a un pequeño bebé que descansa plácidamente en su cochecito. Le hacen caras tontas y expresiones que luego considerarían bobas, todo es para que el bebé, el pequeño Mateo, les muestre una desdentada, llena de baba, pero sobre todo, adorable sonrisa.

Detrás de ellos, en el césped, una pequeña de largo cabello castaño claro suelto, ondeando al suave ritmo de la brisa, juega a la pelota con otros niños de su edad. Ríen, gritan, y presa de la emoción, la pequeña patea la pelota con tal intensidad que termina a los pies de una pareja.

—¿Me quieres, Alessandro? —pregunta la joven mujer, batiendo las pestañas y mirando fijamente al hombre, quien toma un mechón de cabello rubio que la brisa arrebató, y lo coloca con suavidad detrás de la oreja de ella.

—No, no te quiero, Luciana —la joven se queda de una pieza, y antes de que haga o diga algo, él suelta una carcajada—. Te amo, tontaina —exclama, y se aproxima a ella para besarla en los labios. Luego la abraza y se recarga con ella en el tronco del árbol, admirando todo a su alrededor.

—¿Te das cuenta, amore, que somos la pareja más vieja que sólo está aquí coqueteano? —dice él de pronto.

—¡Alex! No es así —contesta presurosa—. Mira, ellos pueden tener apenas un par de años más que nosotros —y señala a Simona y Roberto.

—Pero ellos ya tienen un hijo, ¿ves? Y nosotros no.

—Pues eso es porque aún no te decides, Belli Yo con gusto, ¿sabes? —Alessandro advierte el tono de reproche que se filtra en las palabras de su novia, y de inmediato se arrepiente de haber sacado el tema a colación.

—Dentro de un año, cuando logre lo de la campaña de la que me habló Luca, Luciana. Entonces podremos casarnos y... —una pelota de un vistoso tono rosa rebota a sus pies. Corriendo hacia ellos viene la dueña, esa niña de largo cabello castaño claro.

Presto, Alessandro se incorpora y toma la pelota para dársela a la niña.

—Lo siento, señor —se disculpa la pequeña, tomando la pelota que él le extiende. A Alex le parece monísima, con sus mejillas sonrosadas y su cabello suelto, revuelto.

—No hay de qué, bonita —y le sonríe. La niña lo imita, mostrando una sonrisa a la que le falta un diente. E ignorando por completo a la muchacha que permanece sentada, detrás de Alessandro.

En la banca, luego de recibir una gorgoreante sonrisa de Mateo, Roberto mira su reloj; ya es tarde. Mientras Simona recoge sus cosas, él se gira para llamar a su hija, pero no está ahí, sino más allá, con la pelota en las manos y platicando con una pareja. Habrase visto niña más sociable que su pequeña. Sonríe.

—¡Niki! —la llama—. ¡Ya es hora de irnos!

Niki escucha a su papá... así como el hombre agradable (y guapo, piensa), y su novia rara.

—Anda, Niki, te llama tu papá —la apremia Alex, aún sonriéndole.

—Sí... Bueno, adiós, señor.

—Adiós, linda.

NIki se aleja corriendo, hacia su familia, y Alex se queda observándola, viendo cómo su cabello parece volar detrás de ella.

—Luciana, ¿a qué es preciosa esa Niki? —comenta.

—A mí me ha parecido de lo más maleducada. ¡Mira que sólo hacerte caso a ti y a mí mirarme raro!

—Ideas tuyas, amore. ¿Sabes? Yo quiero una niña así —se sienta de nuevo, abrazando a Luciana, y recargados en el tronco contemplan cómo el sol va cediendo y se acerca cada vez más al poniente.

Niki, a su vez, piensa durante el camino a casa que cuando sea grande quiere casarse con un alguien como ese amable señor del parque.

* * *

**¿Reviews?**

twitter . com / _**EliannaCullen**_

¿**Facebook**? Link en mi _perfil_ (:


End file.
